In a typical inkjet recording or printing system, droplets of marking fluid, sometimes referred to as ink, are ejected from a nozzle, i.e., jetted, towards a recording medium to produce an image on the medium. The droplets generally include a colorant, such as one or more dyes or pigments, for marking the medium, and some aqueous or solvent-based carrier vehicle to facilitate controlled ejection of the marking fluid. While aqueous carrier vehicles are more environmentally friendly than solvent-based carrier vehicles, their colorants are usually more prone to smearing or durability concerns.
To improve the durability of aqueous marking fluids, polymer particles are often added to the marking fluid formulations. When printed as part of an inkjet ink, a polymer component of the ink can form a film on a media surface, entrapping and protecting the colorant within the hydrophobic print film.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, alternative polymer particles for marking fluid formulations and other applications, as well as their methods of manufacture, are desirable.